


Ladylike Behavior

by TaraKink



Category: Lawless (2012), Saturday Night Live
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraKink/pseuds/TaraKink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forrest/ciswoman!Evelyn<br/>Forrest says he could never use that word with her. Evelyn tries to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladylike Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed. And English is not my first lenguage - which explains why I didn't really try to write down accents.  
> And first time writting porn.

"No."

Evelyn says please.

Forrest is adamant. "No. I could never use that word with you."

"It will not hurt me, I do not mind. I am _asking_ you to."

"It is not a word you use with a lady."

On his lap, she thinks about it, and then starts sliding to the floor. 

"What if I was not a lady?"

"But you are."

She pushes, "But what if I did things a lady did not do?"

He grunts, the sound of stubbornness Evelyn is quite used to, by now. But she doesn't give up.

Evelyn had never heard him use that word before, not even when referring to such women. That wasn't the way a lady was supposed to be treated, and they were all ladies to Forrest. As far as she knew, he had never frequented _those_  places before marrying her. She never asked, but was almost sure she had been his first.

Convincing may take a little time, but it will be worth it.

She's curled on the floor and maybe being on her knees would help her make her point, but he's looking at her like she's beautiful and that doesn't make her want to move.

Her hand goes up his thigh and cups the front of his pants. There is a twitch of his lips, but his breathing doesn't grow heavy until she unbuttons his fly and takes him in her hand.

He usually makes a quick remark on how 'she doesn't have to'. Today, he's quiet.

Evelyn closes her hand around him and strokes gently, looking into his eyes - though he's keeping them closed and any sign of pleasure she sees comes from the breathing he's trying to keep quiet, or the way his body tries not to writhe. She tightens her grip and gets on her knees, reaching with her lips. Forrest is stubborn, but so is she.

His head disappears inside her mouth. 

She can hear his apple rise and fall, but he still pretends it's nothing. Keeps on pretending when she takes him deeper and starts sucking on it. Then she opens her mouth and lets it slide through her tongue.

He trembles. Feels her breath on his skin when she says, "A lady does not behave like that."

Forrest almost smiles, "At least one does."

"But she really shouldn't." 

With that, she leans back and sits on the floor, perfectly prim.

And he gives a defeated sigh. Says, tentative, "If you don't mind."

Evelyn smiles and lays down.

Hard and still struggling to keep his voice calm, he says, "The chair."

She obeys and tries to sit on the chair across the room, but he stops her again. "No. Bend over."

She doesn't know why it makes her blush, but her cheeks go red. Still, Evelyn does as she is told, kneeling and leaning over the seat, grabbing the back of the chair. Must have finally done what he wanted because she hears him get up.

The buckle of his belt hits the floor right after, followed by the rustle of fabric, and she knows he's standing over her in nothing but his shirt.

Then one of his hands gets tangled in her hair to hold her down. The other pulls her skirt above her waist and tugs her undergarments down.

She looks back, over her shoulder, and gets a glimpse of his erection before he pushes her head down on the seat again, making her giggle.

“Quiet down, Ms. Evy.”

His free hand doesn't waste time and finds the wetness between her legs with a soft touch.

Evelyn breathes in and out, loudly, and gives him a smiles he cannot see.

His index finger presses harder, fumbles through and looks for random spots to stroke. It tickles a little and it feels good, but she grows impatient.

“Darling, you need to stop teasing me.”

He takes his cue and leans inside her ear.

"You don' have a say here..." And, as slow as he can to let her savor it, he calls her, "... _whore_."

It hits her ear and Evelyn hums. The sound is beautiful and outrageous. Makes her feel filthy and makes her feel free.

He slides a wet finger away from her clit and up.

"A whore shouldn't have a say on how I use her body after I pay for it. Your body is mine and for my pleasure." He ends on a place that makes her clench and tremble. Under the pressure of his finger, it feels tight. "I could have whatever hole in your body I want." He goes back to her cunt to wet his finger once more, and then goes up again, to circle and tease.

Though she's never done it before, Evelyn knows it will hurt if he goes through with his threat. And part of her is shushing her fears and wanting that pain. Wanting to be his play thing and take his abuse. A toy for her man's pleasures. She's holding her breath and waiting on the edge of his finger. Maybe he'll have mercy and be gentle. Or maybe he'll treat her like the kind of woman she pretends to be tonight.

But Forrest settles for going back down and inserting two fingers in her.

'Coward', she thinks, but then she's breathless and doesn't know how to think anymore. She exists around his touch, and there are sounds coming out of her mouth that almost make it impossible to hear his voice, saying, "What a hungry whore you are, ma'am."

His fingers curl, push and pull. He says that word again, always in that intimate whisper. And she gives in to her own pleasure.

When her mind starts working again, still a little dizzy, still too unashamed for a lady, she spreads her knees further apart. "Take me, Forrest, _please_."

His fingers dig deeper.

He grunts, "Sorry, ma'am. But I don't _fuck_ – _whores_."

The language makes her whole body shake. If she wasn't on her knees already she would've fallen to the floor. That was exactly what she needed to hear. Ladylike be damned, she needed a good _fuck_. But Forrest decided to pull away and take a step back.

Evelyn gasped for air.

When her breathing is almost back to normal, he says, "But maybe my wife is waiting for me at home."

Bastard.

"Your wife is one happy woman. Come make her happier," she whined, throwing her hips up. 

"Not on a chair. On the bed. Properly. And undressed."

She stumbles to her feet and her dress gets pulled above her head and thrown on the floor.

"Like a lady?"

He gets rid of his shirt and lays her down. "A beautiful lady."

Forrest never makes a lot of noise, but there is a sigh when she takes his cock in her hand and helps him in that sounds particularly thrilled. He cups her breast and bites her neck. She smacks a hand on his cheek and digs her nails deep on his skin. His rhythm grows steady and desperate for her body. He's starving for her. But he pays attention, waiting until she tips over the edge once more, before following right after.

It is not five minutes before he kisses down her chest, though they are tired and covered in sweat.

She asks, "What you doin'?" though she knows exactly where he's aiming at.

Forrest answers, as serious as ever, "If a woman like that gets one, my wife deserves at least two."

Catching her breath, she says, "Darling, I don't think I can."

"Too bad, Ms. Evy, 'cause you gonna."

When his head disappeares between her legs, Evelyn starts laughing.

-fin-

 


End file.
